


Four Kinds of Kisses

by VampirePaladin



Category: Cutie Honey: The Live, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Kore wa Zombie Desuka?, Mai-Otome
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Roses, Violence, Weddings, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kinds of kisses from four different fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kinds of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSeraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/gifts).



_Innocent_

It all began the day Tsubomi planted roses next to Itsuki’s dojo. She was not asked to, in fact no one knew she was doing it. To be completely honest, it was not a very good spot for roses. It did not matter. She had to try.

When she had found out Itsuki was a girl she thought the pounding in her chest chest that happened whenever she was around the other girl would stop. It had continued and only grown stronger as the blonde joined the team as Cure Sunshine Like the sun she had taken the name of on a flower, Itsuki had continued to shine on her heart. Now, she could no longer deny how she felt. That was why she was here. She loved Itsuki. This was her way of giving the other girls roses without ruining their friendship. She was not brave enough to risk that.

She planted the roses with a care that would have surprised even her grandmother. Tsubomi regularly came to care for the plants. She would sneak over before school and when she knew Itsuki would not be around. Her hands would pull out the weeds and water the growing plants. On one morning she found Itsuki standing there and looking at the plants. A heart pounded like a seed.

The blonde hair had grown out to touch the shoulders of her uniform. Itsuki had smiled and asked Tsubomi if she had planted the flowers. Blushing like a poinsettia, Tsubomi nodded. That was when the offer that changed everything came. Would Tsubomi like to be trained in karate by Itsuki? She only stuttered twice when she agreed.

The days passed one by one, going too fast to be caught in young fingers. Tsubomi found herself with Itsuki almost every day. If she was not caring for the flowers then she was training and if she was not training then they were at fashion club together.

It was on the day that Tsubomi scored her first point against Itsuki in sparring that their lips met for the first time. Both girls were red in the face. If asked each would say the other initiated the first kiss.

Outside the roses bloomed under the sun’s rays. They were delicate and fragile like the newly blossomed relationship.

 _Pain_

Miki could feel the rage that filled her body every time she changed into her black and blue form. She was already charging as Mayumi pulled down her mask and instantly was clothed in her harlequin like combat garb.

She pounded her message into Mayumi with her fists and an occasional head butt. In turn the older woman would slice into her flesh. She would taunt Miki, mock her, explaining in detail how she would make cyborg belong to her alone. Miki would sometimes yell vulgarities or screamed. Yet, with all that talking their words did not really mean anything. They were just things they said.

Every time Miki was cut the dark spade symbol embedded in her chest glowed. The wound healed instantly. It did not take long for the mounting injuries to become more then her failing system could take. She slumped to her knees.

Mayumi smirked. It was visible under her half mask. She slinked to her wounded foe as she removed the cat mask that obscured her upper face. Her fingers were gentle as she grabbed the bruised chin and forced a kiss on Miki.

One, or maybe both, of them had a wound that seeped blood into their mouth. They could both taste the blood in the kiss. Miki bit Mayumi. The kiss continued. It only stopped when Miki pushed Mayumi away. Her symbol glowed as she summoned a metallic weapon that could only be described as an oversized boomerang.

The battle started again. Their blows carried the love each felt for the other. The pain Mayumi gave her was the only thing that reassured Miki that she was still alive.

 _Traitor_

Arika stood off to the side in the Grand Hall. The room was filled with very important people. She knew about every single one of them. It was her duty as an Otome to check and recheck all of the guests. She wore a more formal variant of her Otome uniform. Arika looked beautiful in them. Yet, she still looked like a country bumpkin next to Mashiro.

Mashiro was clothed all in white. The dress was made with the finest fabrics and studded with gems. In contrast with the ornate dress, the queen only wore one piece of jewelry. It was a ring with a blue jewel in the middle. Mashiro looked every bit the picture of a radiant young queen in her prime. Arika hated it.

Her Mashiro should not be dressed up this much. She should be wearing something fancy but could easily be thrown off. It made things easier when the queen was going to sneak out of the palace.

Arika’s face was impassive as she watched the bald man speak in front of everyone. Nina would have been proud of Arika for not showing her emotions for all to see. It was the complete opposite of how someone who had known Arika from her academy days would have expected her to act on this day.

The queen and her Otome had spent many nights together. Most of the time they were busy with matters of the kingdom and the queen’s security. Then there were the nights that were oh so very different. Those were the times Arika lived for. The two of them would be together, tangled in sheets. Mashiro would give a bratty smile that few people remembered from her youth. The two would share everything together on those nights. Arika had thought those nights would never end.

The bald man finished the ceremony. With a kiss Mashiro bestowed on her new husband, Arika’s heart broke.

 _Reward_

Ayumu held a pink chainsaw in hands clad with frilly gloves. He carved through another vaguely monstrous looking thing. One by one he cleared a path. It seemed like he was not getting anywhere. Occasionally in his peripheral vision he would catch sight of two vampire ninjas. Haruna was standing on a ledge with her arms crossed as she watched the contest.

He saw an opening and took it. Ayumu took the lead. His adorable shoes pushed him away from the thickest group of enemies that still kept Maelstrom and Sera busy. He pushed himself to use over 200% of a human’s potential to go faster and faster. He knew that once the two of them finished off their opponents that they could easily overtake him. Ahead of him he saw a door.

He slid to a stop in front of it. When he pushed the door open a breeze made his skirt flutter. Ayumu stepped through the door. He was first. He won.

Eu was sitting at a table with a drink in her hands. She held up a piece of paper congratulating him for winning the competition. There was a small smile when she flipped the notebook to a new page and asked if he wanted a reward.

In his mind, Ayumu imagined Eucliwood speaking in a sweet voice, calling him big brother and offering him a prize in an adorably childish way. Still half in his own little world he told her that he did not need a reward.

Eu stood up, leaving her notebook on the table. She walked to Ayumu and kissed him on the cheek. That snapped him out of his daydream. He looked at her with slow realization spreading on his undead face. He reached out to pull her into an embrace.

“You piece of shit,” Sera said as she came through the door second and attacked Ayumu.

Eucliwood stood back as the irate vampire attacked the masou shoujo.


End file.
